Zemyx Day Oneshot
by AnimeFreakManiac101
Summary: Just a short one-shot for Zemyx Day that I made in class. The organization members have noticed that Zexion has his eyes on a certain blonde musical member and decide to do something about it. Yaoi, self-harm


_**Zemyx Day One-shot**_

_**Summary: Just a short one-shot for Zemyx Day that I made in class. The organization members have noticed that Zexion has his eyes on a certain blonde musical member and decide to do something about it. Yaoi, self-harm**_

He was crying still, I could hear him. It's been a little over a year since his lover died. It had tormented to to think of the Nocturne and the Flurry of Dancing Flames dating. But now my nonexistent heart shattered more every time I heard his sobs. "Zexion?" I heard an annoying female voice call to me. I turned to look at the only female in the organization. "What are you doing out here so late?" Larxene asked, coming closer. I made up a lie swiftly.

"Research." I said quietly before turning and walking back to my room. As I walked, I noticed that the weeps coming from Demyx had ceased when the female spoke. Great. Now he knew I had heard him.

Ever since Axel had died, I've traveled by Demyx's room at night to listen to him. I never went in, and he never knew. Well. Until now, that is. Most nights he would cry. But sometimes he would play and sing a haunting melody, one that made my chest hurt. Rarely, he would stay silent, possibly sleeping, with little whimpers.

But it seemed as though he was getter over the loss of his lover. he didn't cry as long and his old smile was coming back. he was a litttle odd, but that wasn't saying much.

The next day, we were having breakfast. I was, as per usual, sitting alone in the corner with my book in my hands. But I felt eyes on me. I looked up and spotted Demyx, plucking at his sitar while staring at me. Having been caught, he set his instrument down and started towards me. My heart did little flutters but I showed no reaction. "Why were you outside of my room last night?" He asked, an unfamiliar emotion in his voice.

"I was simply passing by. Why do you care?" I answered.

"You were outside of MY room. I have a reason to care." He said, voice rising slightly.

"And I said I was just passing by."

"You've been there before."

"Obviously. I have to pass there to get to here." I replied lowly.

"At night. I know you've been there, listening. Haven't you?" He asked just as low.

"What if I have?" My eyes narrowed. He was silent for a moment, all the organization members staring at us it seemed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was thinking. With no warning, he grabbed the collar of my jacket and pushed me against the wall. His sleeve had rolled up just enough for me to see the skin on his arm. I stared at the sight before me. He followed my gaze then jerked back. "You burn yourself. That's why you whimper sometimes at night." I concluded. He didn't deny it.

"More suitable than cutting, don't you think?"

"How so?" I asked, growing curious.

"Fitting to burn myself. Since Axel was fire and all..." He trailed off. I grabbed his arm and traced his scars.

"You don't need to do it anymore." I whispered. Another pregnant silence passed between us. It felt like everybody was holding their breath.

"You. I... UGH!" He yelled. Then he crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened while his closed. Slowly, I let mine drift shut as well. Our lips moved together in a heated battle for dominance. When we finally pulled away, cheers sounded from all in the room. He grinned at me shyly. "They've been planning this for a while. They filled me in on you listening the other day."

"I figured as much." I replied with a small smirk. He grinned in replay and kissed me once more.

_**A/N: I know. I'm reeaaally late putting this up for Zemyx Day. But that's because I've been really busy, honest this time. It's been hectic with football season starting and having to balance homework and all that stuffs. But, whatever. You are all probably thinking that I shouldn't be working on this, and that I should be working on Empty, or Lotus' request. Well! I've got them all ready to go, I just need to put them up here! They should be here tomorrow, or at least sometime this week. If not...I'll write triple the amount I usually do XD**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
